Valentine's Day
by Motoko The Red Queen
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Ele era um doce e irresistível pecado, um perigo ambulante que atentava contra a minha sanidade. Porém ele se foi, e agora está de volta. Uma nova chance pra recomeçar. Especial do Dia dos Namorados atrasado. Todos humanos.


**Disclaimer: Os personagens de Twilight pertencem a Tia Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo único**

**Valentine's Day**

A chuva caía ininterruptamente lá fora, os pingos grossos e pesados batiam com força contra os vidros fumê do escritório situado no vigésimo quinto andar de um luxuoso complexo empresarial no centro da movimentada Nova York. O prédio encontrava-se praticamente deserto, as secretárias, os administradores e inclusive os seguranças da parte secundária já haviam se retirado. O motivo para tanto: Dia dos Namorados, o dia em que todos esqueciam um pouco a rotina dura da cidade grande, saíam mais cedo de seus empregos exaustivos e corriam para as compras de última hora ou para terminar os retoques de um jantar especial, fazendo o melhor para a chegada do grande momento. O momento de todos presentearem e desfrutarem da companhia de seus respectivos pares. Ou pelo menos, _quase _todos...

Isabella encontrava-se em sua enorme e fria sala lendo um importante relatório sobre um caso não resolvido. À medida que o tempo passava, a jovem bocejava em sinal de cansaço, as palavras corriam por seus olhos cor chocolate, mas por mais que tentasse nada era apreendido por sua mente exausta. Ela precisava de uma folga. Com um gesto lento encarou o relógio digital em cima de sua mesa. Vinte e duas horas.

"_Chega! Cansei disso, não entra mais nada na minha cabeça... melhor encerrar por hoje e ir pra casa" _– pensou enquanto estralava cada articulação de seu corpo dolorido.

Começou a juntar o mar de documentos espalhados pela mesa e pelo chão, organizando-os habilmente em ordem alfabética, pondo-os em uma pasta negra destinada a guardar os arquivos confidenciais da Companhia para logo depois trancá-los em um dos enormes cofres de metal.

De repente a porta se abriu sobressaltando a moça, que havia parado seus afazeres ao se deparar com uma visita totalmente inesperada.

- Mas... o que _você _está fazendo aqui? – inquiriu a jovem voltando ao que estava fazendo.

- Bella, Bella minha amiga que eu tanto amo! Por acaso você não está feliz em me ver? – perguntou uma baixinha de cabelo curto e espetado fazendo um biquinho triste.

- Não é isso! Eu estou _sempre_ feliz em te ver Alice Brandon... só estou um pouco surpresa, não esperava te encontrar hoje.

- Pois é né? Eu estava voltando de umas comprinhas aqui perto quando perguntei a mim mesma se...

- Se?

-... se você ainda não estaria trabalhando, e que seria uma excelente idéia se eu viesse te libertar dessa prisão – afirmou a pequena em tom heróico.

- Muito gentil de sua parte – agradeceu Swan arqueando uma sobrancelha em sinal de desconfiança.

Ambas se encararam por um breve momento antes de Isabella romper o silêncio.

- Vamos lá Alie, eu te conheço! Desembucha... o que te trouxe aqui?

- Você não deixa passar nada, não é? Com certeza está na profissão certa e...

- Sem enrolação, por favor...

- Ok, ok você venceu! Jazz quer me fazer uma surpresa esta noite, mas pra isso eu preciso dar a ele um tempinho pra organizar tudo.

- Se você já sabe, então não é mais uma surpresa.

- Eu sei, você sabe, mas ele não precisa saber que eu sei entendeu? – tagarelou Brandon.

- Você e seus joguinhos... – respondeu Bella sorrindo.

- Ah, e por falar em joguinhos – começou Alice em tom maldoso – olha só o que eu preparei pro meu gatinho - vibrou a pixie retirando de dentro de uma de suas inúmeras sacolas algumas _lingeries_.

- Victoria's secret? – indagou uma corada Swan observando a minúscula peça de renda vermelha já em suas mãos – desse jeito você vai é matar o pobre Jasper.

- Só se for de prazer, querida. Ele jamais se esquecerá dessa noite, pode acreditar! Você gostou das _lingeries_? Eu tenho mais aqui só que essas são _comestíveis_, e olha que eu ainda nem comecei! – afirmou exultante enquanto procurava por algo dentro de uma sacola vermelha.

- OMFG! Algemas?? – Isabella estava totalmente corada agora e encarava a amiga de forma incrédula.

- Ah, pára de ser chata, você precisava ver o que a Rose armou pro Emmett. Um mega streap tease com direito a roupa de couro, chicote e outras _coisinhas_ mais – disse a entusiasmada fadinha.

- Uau! Sem comentários – brincou Isabella – você já está de saída? – perguntou ainda arrumando os documentos.

- Sim. Mas e você Bells? Tem planos pra hoje? – perguntou a pixie com um sorriso repleto de segundas intenções.

- Não. Por que eu teria? – indagou uma curiosa Swan.

- BELLA! HOJE É DIA DOS NAMORADOS!

- Ah, é né? Hummm... deixa eu pensar... o único plano que eu tenho pra hoje é tomar um bom banho e _dormir_!

Silêncio.

- _Ele_ não te deu notícias, não é? – perguntou Alice em tom triste.

Não era necessário perguntar a quem a amiga se referia.

Ruivo. Alto. Olhos verde esmeraldas. Sorriso torto deslumbrante. Voz melodiosa. Misterioso. Distante.

- Não – sussurrou Bella engolindo em seco e sentindo a ferida em seu peito queimar.

Novamente silêncio.

- É melhor você ir – aconselhou Swan com a voz embargada – Jasper deve estar ansioso pra te ver.

- Bells eu... – começou Alice exitante – por que você não...

- Alice! Está tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar.

- Não Bella! Não está tudo bem! Faz um ano desde que ele foi embora! Um cara aparece do nada em sua vida e num piscar de olhos some roubando a sua felicidade e você não faz nada? Vá atrás dele!! Isso é bem fácil pra você e... – a jovem parou de falar ao perceber que Isabella ouvia tudo friamente - AH CÉUS, COMO VOCÊ PODE SER ASSIM, TÃO INDIFERENTE?

- Alice... _ele_ deve ter tido motivos próprios pra ir embora, não tenho o direito de julgá-lo. Sem falar que nós tivemos apenas um pequeno caso, uma paixão efêmera, a essa altura _ele_ sequer deve se lembrar da minha existência.

- Paixão efêmera uhn? Sei, então por que ainda guarda fotos _dele_? Simples... você não consegue esquecê-lo! – bufou a amiga jogando as mãos pro alto em evidente irritação.

- Alice – falou ríspida – admito que _ele_ mexeu comigo, e _muito. _Senti algo inexplicavelmente poderoso por aquele homem e quando ele foi embora eu... eu decidi investigá-lo. Utilizando de minhas fontes descobri que ele vivia em Volterra, Itália e trabalhava como pesquisador de um projeto desenvolvido pelas Indústrias Volturi. Dias depois ele abandonou seu posto e sumiu de novo. Ninguém sabia de seu paradeiro.

- Bells, sinto muito eu... eu não sabia...

- Que seja... _ele_ não quer ser encontrado, provavelmente seguiu em frente com a vida. E quem disse que eu me importo?? – alegou Swan em tom amargo, ferido.

- Mentirosa! Está apenas se enganando. Vocês foram feitos um para o outro, cheguei a essa conclusão quando os vi juntos pela primeira vez naquele cibercafé. A forma como vocês interagiam era tão... _especial, única. _Minha intuição diz que essa estória ainda não acabou – assegurou Alice.

- Lamento te desapontar minha amiga, mas acho que _dessa vez_ a sua _intuição_ está errada – afirmou Swan com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

- Mas...

- Alice a hora! Jasper vai chamar as Forças Armadas se você não voltar logo pra casa – disse Bella enquanto empurrava a baixinha pra porta – e relaxe, eu estou bem!

- Certeza? – perguntou incerta.

- Claro bobinha, agora se manda logo daqui – brincou Swan dando um tapinha no bumbum da amiga – aproveite a noite com o teu amado e me conte os detalhes amanhã.

- Combinado – quicou a pixie dando um beijo estalado no rosto de Bella e saindo da sala – a propósito, sinto que essa noite ainda reserva muitas _surpresas_. Eu ficaria atenta se fosse você!

- Mas o q....

BAM! – a porta foi fechada num átimo. A baixinha já havia ido embora.

- Mais essa agora... – ralhou Swan enquanto pegava o resto de suas coisa e apagava as luzes da sala.

*******

A Hillux vermelha adentrou no estacionamento de um belo edifício na área nobre da cidade. Isabella saiu do carro sentindo o vento frio da noite nova-iorquina bater em seu corpo e fazê-la tremer, ao passar pela portaria cumprimentou o vigia e pegou o elevador. Destino: cobertura.

Tirou as chaves de dentro de sua bolsa de couro da _Prada_, abriu a porta e observou o apartamento. Era amplo, repleto de pinturas exóticas e papiros egípcios a enfeitar as paredes, além de estátuas orientais que ornamentavam a mobília escolhida a dedo, tudo lembranças de suas viagens.

A vida dela era confortável, havia trabalhado duro para conseguir aquilo. Voltou a passar os olhos pelo recinto. O apartamento de seus sonhos. Espaçoso, lindo e... vazio.

"_Vazio... como eu" _– ironizou.

Havia mentido para Alice quando mostrou não saber que dia era aquele. Na verdade ela sabia exatamente, estava apenas tentando esquecer, fugir. Havia informado à diarista que vinha duas vezes por semana, para que não trabalhasse hoje, fez o possível para não entrar em contato com os amigos nesse dia, afinal não gostaria de ficar o tempo todo esboçando um sorriso falso para enganá-los e esconder a sua tristeza. Não. Ela não era disso.

Passeou pelo apartamento conferindo tudo e atestando o óbvio. Estava _sozinha._ Isabella jogou a bolsa no sofá, retirou seu casaco da _Calvin Klien, _eo cachecol azul-marinho, atirou-os em uma cadeira próxima e seguiu em direção ao quarto. Cama. Era o que ela precisava com urgência.

"_Mas primeiro... nada melhor que um banho depois de um longo dia de trabalho" _– pensou retirando as botas.

Enquanto andava pelo corredor parou ante a porta fechada de seu quarto e notou uma luz acesa.

"_Estranho, não me lembro de ter deixado a luz acesa antes de sair. Será que são ladrões? Droga! Eu avisei que a segurança desse prédio era fraca, mas eles não me ouviram! Raios!" _– reclamou pra si mesma.

Em poucos segundos ela já havia destravado sua pistola automática nove milímetros, planejava entrar no quarto e surpreender o suposto invasor. Isabella sempre andava com sua arma por debaixo da roupa, uma vez que trabalhar em uma Companhia de Investigação particular implicava certos riscos.

Swan abriu sorrateiramente a porta, seus batimentos cardíacos estavam um pouco acelerados, a adrenalina circulava por todo o corpo alertando-a do perigo iminente.

"_Esse engraçadinho escolheu a pessoa errada pra assaltar, estou de péssimo humor hoje" _– pensou enquanto se preparava para o ataque – _"Um, dois, três... AGORA!"._

Porém, ao entrar no cômodo o que Swan encontrou foi algo inusitado. O quarto via-se iluminado por centenas de velas que exalavam os mais diversos aromas, as chamas tremeluziam numa dança leve e insinuante. Um tapete de pétalas de rosas vermelhas cobria o chão.

O odor inebriante das flores e das velas começava a relaxar a jovem, que movida pela curiosidade, resolveu seguir a trilha de rosas até chegar à sua cama, cujo edredom se via igualmente forrado pelas pétalas vermelho sangue, as quais contrastavam perfeitamente com o marfim dos lençóis. Ao centro, o felpudo leão-da-montanha reinava em toda sua majestade.

Isabella enrijeceu. Ninguém sabia daquele presente, uma vez que este normalmente ficava bem guardado no fundo falso da gaveta embaixo da segunda cômoda à direita do closet. Ela tinha escondido tudo aquilo que trouxesse lembranças _dele_.

Entre as garras do leão havia uma caixa de chocolates e um cartão. Swan aproximou-se devagar baixando cuidadosamente a pistola sobre o criado-mudo, pegou a caixa e deslizou as mãos sobre o laço de cetim vermelho, depois de analisar minuciosamente e concluir que era seguro, levou o chocolate à boca. Um delicado sorriso brotou de seus lábios.

"_Bombons com recheio de licor, meus favoritos" _– pensou animada enquanto pegava o cartão e lia.

"_**Vim buscar o que é meu"**_

A jovem arfou, seu coração martelava bruscamente contra o peito, enquanto ela procurava qualquer evidência, qualquer vestígio de que tudo era irreal, apenas uma brincadeira de sua mente consumida pelo cansaço. Mas inconscientemente seu cérebro sabia que não se tratava de nenhuma ilusão.

"_Será que... não. Impossível, ele está bem longe, isso só pode ser coisa da Alie..." _– afirmou Swan em pensamentos.

Deixando de lado as dúvidas que a corroíam, Isabella voltou a seguir o caminho de rosas que terminava no banheiro, e novamente se deixou encantar com a decoração. O local encontrava-se rodeado de velas vermelhas, as chamas eram refletidas pelo enorme espelho, mas o que realmente lhe chamou a atenção foi a banheira de mármore, totalmente cheia e coberta por uma espessa camada branca de espuma que mais parecia um mousse branco e perfumado. À borda havia uma luxuosa bandeja de prata sobre a qual repousavam uma taça de cristal e uma garrafa de vinho, mas não se tratava de um vinho qualquer, e sim o vinho que ela havia experimentado em sua primeira noite com _ele._

"_Céus! Se eu não parar com isso vou acabar enlouquecendo! Maldito dia dos namorados! Maldita noite fria... –_ de súbito ela parou de praguejar e encarou a convidativa banheira – _Ah... dane-se tudo." _

Sem pensar em mais nada, nem se preocupar do porque ou quem havia sido o responsável por preparar tudo aquilo, e não mais resistindo ao convite velado, Swan despiu-se vagarosamente e entrou na água morna. Suspirou maravilhada ao sentir cada músculo tenso de seu corpo esbelto relaxar. Tomou alguns goles do vinho enquanto brincava com a espuma e sorria inocentemente. Distraída com o banho, não reparou num par de intensos olhos verde esmeraldas que a devoravam de um canto escuro do quarto. Olhos apaixonados, selvagens e desejosos.

***

Após uma hora de banho relaxante e já sentindo sua pele enrugar, Isabella saiu da banheira, se enxugou, passou calmamente sua loção hidratante desfrutando do delicioso aroma de morango agora incrustado em seu corpo. Terminado o ritual, vestiu-se com um longo hobby de seda azul marinho e retornou ao quarto.

Chegando lá percebeu um casaco em cima da cômoda. Nada de anormal, a não ser pelo fato de se tratar de um casaco masculino, que não estava ali antes e que exalava um inebriante e familiar cheiro de menta e canela. Era o cheiro _dele._

De repente ela vislumbrou uma silhueta alta e máscula do lado de fora da cobertura, parecia estar aproveitando o fato de a chuva ter cessado. Aos poucos a lua foi ressurgindo de trás das nuvens, iluminando minimamente o corpo do homem que ela tanto ansiava.

- Edward? – chamou-o num sussurro.

Mesmo com o tom baixo e delicado que ela proferiu o nome, ele se virou. Em um ano ele não havia mudado muita coisa. Possuía os mesmos cabelos acobreados e constantemente desgrenhados, os mesmos intensos olhos verdes cor de Esmeraldas que sempre a prendiam e desvendavam cada reação mais íntima dela. O rosto continuava com os mesmos traços perfeitos e firmes. Porém, havia ficado um pouco mais musculoso e inumanamente ainda mais belo, com certeza um verdadeiro pecado, um perigo ambulante que atentava contra a sanidade de qualquer mulher da face da terra.

O rapaz entrou no quarto sem, em momento algum, romper o contato visual com Isabella, trazia em mãos uma exuberante rosa vermelha. Swan via-se completamente deslumbrada pela beleza daquele homem, e teve de usar todo o autocontrole que possuía para não pular em cima dele, jogá-lo na cama e fazê-lo _seu, _como em tantas outras vezes.

- Bella... – cumprimentou a melodiosa voz daquele anjo que a faria cair em tentação sem pensar duas vezes. No entanto a voz dele parecia ligeiramente preocupada e... nervosa (?). Curioso. Edward Masen era um homem sério, calculista, firme e raramente demonstrava fraqueza ou exitação, muito menos nervosismo.

Ele avançou em direção a ela procurando reduzir ao máximo a distância que os separava, e quando se viu perto o suficiente para tocá-la, estendeu a mão e entregou-lhe a rosa.

- Parece que tenho de oferecer dúzias destas, e mesmo assim acho que não serão suficientes para me redimir com você – afirmou o anjo em tom amargo e arrependido.

Bella aceitou o delicado presente, tocando gentilmente as pétalas e voltou a encarar Edward.

- Obrigada – agradeceu com um sorriso meigo e verdadeiro que não dava a muito tempo, mais precisamente, um ano.

- Não por isso.

- Mas... o que você veio fazer aqui?

- Vim te ver... e também – começou de forma tranqüila, e em seguida pôs-se a correr a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos desarrumando-os ainda mais – por que... eu queria me desculpar com você. O que fiz não foi justo, eu sei! Jamais deveria ter desaparecido daquele jeito, mas por favor acredite, foi necessário, vou entender perfeitamente se você não me perdoar e nunca mais quiser me ver e...

- Shhh... – ela o calou pousando delicadamente os dedos nos lábios macios e quentes – esqueça o passado e viva o presente.

- Tem razão – respondeu Edward – e então? Você leu o meu cartão?

- Hã? – perguntou se fazendo de desentendida.

- Você sabe – afirmou a voz rouca e sedutora apontando sugestivamente para a cama de casal.

Swan voltou-se para a cama onde estavam o leão e o aludido cartão, não percebendo que Edward havia se aproximado ainda mais, até que ele acariciou-lhe gentilmente o rosto, contornando as maçãs, as sobrancelhas bem delineadas, os lábios cheios e naturalmente avermelhados, era como se quisesse confirmar a presença dela ali, assegurar-se de que não era mais uma de suas incontáveis fantasias.

Bella, por sua vez, saiu de seus pensamentos, fechou os olhos e deixou-se envolver pelo calor que apenas um simples e inocente toque dele provocava em seu corpo, a conhecida e poderosa corrente elétrica já começando a fazê-la tremer de desejo. Como sentiu falta daquele homem, daquele corpo que a aquecia e protegia. Edward tinha o dom de fazê-la sentir-se como se fosse a única e mais importante mulher do mundo. E novamente aqui estava ele a encará-la de modo intenso e selvagem, devorando e desejando cada parte de seu corpo.

- E então? O que você acha? – perguntou o ruivo sensualmente.

- Acho que detesto esperar – respondeu a jovem esboçando um sorriso malicioso.

Nesse momento, os olhos de Edward adquiriram um brilho especial e ainda mais intenso, um deslumbrante sorriso torto brotou de seus lábios convidativos.

"_O meu sorriso torto" _– pensou Isabella maravilhada.

Nos minutos seguintes ele já estava a beijá-la. De início um beijo doce e cálido, quase casto, apenas um leve roçar de lábios. Os seus procuravam sentir cada minúscula parte dos de Isabella, lambendo-os com fervor, testando, provando e saboreando aquele gosto viciante e pecaminoso que só os lábios dela possuíam. Logo em seguida o beijo foi se tornando mais profundo, quente e sôfrego, suas línguas exploravam-se avidamente num desejo e fome incontidos, buscando saciar a sede de luxúria e a saudade que a distância criou.

Ele a segurava com força, uma de suas mãos apertava a delgada cintura da jovem, e a outra passeava por sua nuca, sentindo a pele macia e quente da mulher que tanto desejava. Num gesto rápido, soltou-lhe os longos cabelos castanhos e sedosos deixando-os cair sobre os ombros dela com uma cascata.

Subitamente Edward saiu dos lábios de Isabella e desceu em um lento e provocante caminho da mandíbula ao pescoço, beijando-o, mordendo-o e sugando a pele alva com tanta vontade a ponto de deixar enormes manchas vermelhas. Isabella gemeu alto ao sentir o amado a provocá-la, e num misto de paixão e desejo, agarrou os cabelos dele com força, puxando-o ainda mais para si. Ela ainda tinha em seu íntimo a fagulha do medo. Medo de que ele se fosse novamente.

Sentindo a tensão de Bella, Masen levantou o rosto e encarou os belos orbes chocolates repletos de luxúria, amor e... medo. Compreendendo o que se passava, ele simplesmente sorriu um sorriso gentil e a agarrou ainda mais forte. Ela prontamente encaixou suas pernas curvilíneas ao redor da cintura dele e com um rápido movimento dos braços enlaçou-o pelo pescoço num abraço inquebrável.

- Agora você não escapa mais – afirmou a jovem num tom sensual enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior numa forma de provocar ainda mais o ruivo.

- E quem disse que eu quero fugir? – inquiriu o rapaz voltando a morder e sugar a pele de Bella até chegar ao ouvido da mesma – traga as algemas, faça de mim seu _eterno _prisioneiro.

Dito isso, ele mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha fazendo-a arfar e gemer lascivamente. Nada era capaz de descrever o prazer que o ruivo sentia ao ter novamente _sua_ Isabella de volta. Somente _ela_ era capaz de preenchê-lo, de completá-lo. Ambos eram peças de um quebra-cabeça que se encaixavam perfeitamente. Havia descoberto isso quando cometeu o estúpido erro de afastar-se dela. Um ano. Esse tempo nunca pareceu tanto para ele. Um ano de dor e tortura, sofrendo calado e sempre oculto pelas sombras. Cada dia que se passava era um martírio, um castigo eterno.

Apesar se conhecerem a tão pouco tempo ele já a amava, foi justamente por isso que teve de abandoná-la. Por amá-la demais, por desejá-la de uma forma tão poderosa, tão intensa que chegava a assustar. Ele nuca imaginou que esse lado selvagem e possessivo habitava seu ser, nunca teve tantas emoções trazidas à tona por uma mulher. Não, ela não era uma mulher qualquer, ela era Isabella Marie Swan, a mulher de sua vida. A _sua _mulher. Foi por causa de todo esse turbilhão de sentimentos incontroláveis que ele sentiu que deveria recuar, mas agora havia retornado com a certeza de que era _ela_ quem ele queria e nada nem ninguém no mundo seria capaz de mudar isso.

- Bella... – grunhiu Edward ao sentir a amada acariciar-lhe o peitoral e se ondular ainda mais a ele – eu te quero, _minha_ Bella... não consigo mais ficar longe de você, eu não agüentaria.

- Então não vá, _meu amor_ – respondeu a jovem mordendo a orelha do amado o fazendo urrar de prazer.

- Definitivamente, vou ficar... – disse de modo apaixonado e verdadeiro - te quero _muito_, eu te amo...

- Eu sei – sussurrou no pescoço do ruivo – eu também... _meu Edward._

_-_ Não sabe o quanto eu esperei por esse momento, o momento em que finalmente voltaríamos a ficar juntos.

No instante seguinte, Isabella já havia deixado o hobby que a cobria escorregar lentamente, exibindo seu corpo nu, estimulando perigosamente o jovem Masen, fazendo-o desejá-la ainda mais.

- Venha... venha buscar o que _sempre_ foi seu – convidou a jovem. E sem pensar duas vezes Edward atirou-se em direção à amada lançando-a cuidadosamente contra a macia cama de casal.

_Dormir_ já não mais fazia parte dos planos.

_The End_

**N/A: Hello minhas flores!! Bem, eu tive a idéia pra essa fic a um bom tempo, mas só agora tive a oportunidade de escrevê-la e postá-la! Então, o ki vcs acharam?? Estranha? Fofinha? Louca? Façam uma ficwriter feliz...**

**Mandem reviews... é só clicar no botãozinho!!**

**Espero ki essa short tenha agradado vcs... em breve postarei novas fics aki!!**

**Td de bom e até a próxima!**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**


End file.
